


A Story That Nobody Knows

by ChiaRoseKuro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Canon-Typical Violence, Crystal Ball Scrying, Fortune Telling, Gen, Gift Exchange, Halloween, Humor, Japanese Honorifics, Light Angst, References to Canon, Slice of Life, Songfic, Wicca, antagonistic friendships, incense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: All Obito wanted was another uneventful Halloween away from his extended family, safely ensconced in his office with his sleeping bag and instant noodles and piles of marking - but things change when Rin signs him up for a charity fundraiser and Kakashi joins them too. In between all the organizational work and Rin's cheerful attempts to get him in the proper Halloween spirit, though, Obito remembers the past, examines his present, and looks to the future.And maybe... maybe the future isn't as dull as he'd thought it to be (but he's definitely not telling Rin that, or he'll never hear the end of it).(wherein Obito is a Wiccan, Rin is a witch, Kakashi is a troll in all but name, and Halloween festivities are had)





	A Story That Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coalith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalith/gifts).

> Even though I did my best to do as much research on the Wicca (particularly their core beliefs and the sorts of items they'd use for their magic), the internet can only get you so far, and I am decidedly not a Wiccan - so if there's any mistakes or discrepancies that you'd like to point out, please feel free to do so and I shall see about fixing things up. For the most part, though, this is meant to be fairly light-hearted (as per the giftee's specifications)... so if you're not into joking in-character misinterpretations of Halloween and the Wicca, quite a number of threats (and other performed acts of physical violence) and general tomfoolery regarding Halloween, then the 'back' button is at your disposal. I set out to have fun writing this and I hope everyone reading it has fun too, so if it's not to your tastes then don't bother leaving a rude comment (because I'll just delete it, since it's neither respectful nor fun).
> 
> Special thanks to Augustine for providing the characters (KakaObiRin <strike>or</strike> and NejiTenLee), Halloween prompt words (I ended up only using fortune-telling, witch and incense though) and the mood (light-hearted/playful), Eve's _Last Dance_ for titling the story, and [Sloaners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlebee) for hosting the event on their Discord! I've been writing so much for Boku no Hero Academia that it was fun to get back into Naruto again, so I relished the opportunity to write for characters I usually wouldn't write for too (:

* * *

“Maa, Obito, isn’t it all the same?” Kakashi drawls, eye-smiling like the accomplished bullshitter Obito knows he’s being right now. “Medium, clairvoyant, witch—they all deal with spirits and nature of some sort, don’t they?”

“First of all, I am a _Wiccan,_” Obito replies testily, “and second of all—what the fuck even, Bakashi? What you _just_ said is comparable to claiming that a dog, a coyote and a wolf are the _exact same thing_—”

“Which they’re absolutely not,” Kakashi sagely agrees, but just as Obito thinks he’s finally gotten the distinction through his thick skull…

“So anyway, you can use these tarot cards, and I’ll lure people into the tent with Rin,” Kakashi says, bullshit smile widening behind his trademark scarf as he holds out the pack to Obito, and only a miracle saves his sorry hide from being absolutely _clobbered_ in the moments after.

The problem isn’t even with Kakashi’s blasé attitude to scamming people out of a legitimate fortune-telling session, though that’s a fairly large concern in and of itself—the problem lies with Rin signing them _all_ up to the Halloween charity fundraiser event on campus, because she hadn’t thought to _ask_. What if Obito had been busy with his marking or Kakashi had hared off on another ‘field trip’ with that perverted supervisor of his? Not to mention that Obito didn’t even _like_ advertising his Wiccan heritage to people outside of his close friends.

_But then again, I suppose we’re not so close if they’re **betraying** me like this,_ Obito thinks irritably, doing his very best to stifle a scream when Kakashi makes an exaggerated glance at a watch _he doesn’t own _and hares off to wherever he _should_ be right now. Honestly, how was Kakashi still enrolled in his doctorate program when he was eternally tardy to everything?

…Oh right, perverted supervisor with a work ethic that made _Kakashi’s_ look good. And if someone had a work ethic that poor, in Obito’s opinion, then it was just better not to question things at all.

Chasing Kakashi off doesn’t mean all his problems are solved, though, and in due time Obito sits back down at his table to ponder over his current situation. It would’ve been fine if Rin had simply signed him up without including his name—Itachi liked charity work, right? _Surely_ Itachi would stand in for him if Obito dropped a hint about resumés and job opportunities in his ear—but alas, the witch had signed him up using his _name_. His _full legal name_, including the surname he never said if he could help it, and with the _great_ Uchiha reputation on the line…

Why, just _why_ had he crushed on Rin back when they were younger? _Was I some sort of homicidal megalomaniac in my past life?_ Obito despairs internally, shoving his face into his hands—but he only has a moment to wallow in self-pity before there’s a hand lightly tousling his hair.

“What have I said about brooding?” the source of all his current woes chirps, and when Obito looks up to find Rin beaming down at him—

_Oh yeah, **that’s** why,_ his mind thinks a little dazedly, but then Obito shakes it and Rin’s hand off in due time. “I’m not brooding!” Obito protests in the face of Rin’s arched brow. “I’m just—”

“Plotting Kakashi’s untimely demise while acquainting yourself with your table?” Rin offers. “Flexing your Uchiha genes without explicitly admitting to it?”

“_You_ are a _witch_,” Obito hisses, jabbing a finger in Rin’s brightly smiling face, “and you probably _cursed_ me into being your friend!”

“Oh no, what a tragedy,” Rin deadpans. “You actually have a friend that wanted you to do something _fun_ for once.

“Honestly, do you even get out of your office at _all_ these days?” she continues with a huff, puffing her cheeks as she sticks her hands on her hips and frowns down at him. “Because you’re becoming more and more like certain relatives of yours, you know!”

“I leave my office to teach my classes!” Obito protests, but…

“You have a _sleeping bag_ over there,” Rin points out with a perfectly bland smile, pointing at the lumpy thing stuffed into a corner, “and I bet you have instant noodle cups stuffed into your drawers, don’t you?”

“Yeah, well, I have to leave the office to buy those!” Obito retorts triumphantly.

“And that _does not count_, Uchiha Obito,” Rin snarls, leaning over to jab _her_ finger in Obito’s face, “so you are going to _come_ to the charity fundraiser no matter _what_ Kakashi and I have to do to ensure that happens, and you are going to _enjoy_ yourself there—_even_ if that means I have to tie you up and stake you to the front of the tent _myself!_”

Considering that Rin had almost succeeded in hoisting him to the top of the flag pole during their senior year in high school? Obito thinks he’s perfectly justified in blanching at her threat, for all that Rin barely comes up to his _nose_, and he’s hard-pressed not to press himself further into his seat when she smiles toothily at him.

“So now that we’ve got everything settled,” Rin continues in a perfectly pleasant voice, expression shifting back into an innocent-looking smile, “I’ll see you on the campus lawn in two hours’ time, okay?”

“Haha, yeah, I’ll definitely be there!” Obito hurriedly says, when he dithers over his response for a little too long and Rin’s smile grows a little _too_ toothy for his liking—

And though Rin doesn’t immediately leave—not until she steals half his instant noodle cups and digs up a few important documents he should’ve signed _weeks_ ago, anyway—Obito’s sigh is long and gusty when she eventually does. _Maybe I can understand why Itachi’s baby brother has such a horrible resting bitch face, if Minato-sensei’s son is anything like Rin,_ he thinks to himself, and quickly shoves _that_ thought out of his mind before returning to his work.  
  


* * *

  
The tent, in Obito’s opinion, is the most boring bit of canvas he’s seen in his entire _life_—but then, what else could he expect from Kakashi? This was the man who had about thirty different scarves and masks and bandannas to hide his lower face, all in identical colours and near-identical designs, so having an actual _tent_ in the _exact same colour_ as them shouldn’t have surprised him at all.

But here he is anyway, unconsciously mirroring Rin’s pose as they both take in the tent. It’s a decently-sized one, Obito has to admit, and it looks as though it’s made out of a decent fabric too. There’s little gaps at the top that suggest decent ventilation too, and a short walk around it had allowed Obito to see the smaller entrance at the back too. Overall, it’s a very decent tent that ticks all the boxes when it comes to practicality—but when it comes to visual appeal?

If this had been the Rin from their freshman year in high school, addled by hormones like every other developing teen her age, she would’ve probably grinned and beared the horribly plain tent. Because this is the Rin that’s saved far too many college idiots from dying _truly_ stupid deaths on campus, though, it takes her less than a minute to turn on Kakashi and ask in a chillingly polite voice, “What part of this says _Halloween_ to you?”

“Maa, Rin, isn’t it mysterious enough for you?” Kakashi asks—and because he doesn’t have an _ounce_ of self-preservation or common sense, he pitches his voice to sound vaguely disappointed as he adds, “You know my face is rated one of the seven wonders on campus—”

“But it won’t be if I left your naked and unconscious body at the college gates, will it?” Rin asks with a perfectly sweet smile.

Kakashi, to his credit, lasts for about five seconds longer than Obito would under Rin’s flinty stare—but he’s still human in the end, and he capitulates with a guileless scratch of his head and another bullshit eye-smile. “Decorations exist, don’t they?” Kakashi offers. “Spruce it up with a few black cats, hang some dreamcatchers here and there…”

“You know _nothing_ about Halloween, do you,” Obito mutters under his breath.

“And that’s why Rin has ever so thoughtfully recruited the both of us to assist her!” Kakashi says—and even before Obito sees Kakashi’s eye curve a little more, he already knows he’s in deep shit when the bastard blithely adds, “Since you’re so attuned to nature and know more about all this than I do, I’ll leave everything up to you while I brainstorm more ideas for our wonderful fundraising effort!”

“Oh yeah, because asking me to do _tarot_ readings for people was a _great_ idea in the first place,” Obito retorts waspishly, but Kakashi’s already skipped away with a lazy wave of his hand.

“He did _what_ now?” Rin asks, head whipping to face Obito before her gaze grows steelier and she dashes off to chase Kakashi down—

But even as distant yelps float over a few minutes later, in between meaty thuds and what sounds a lot like shrill screeching, Obito doesn’t move away from the tent. _Black cats might not be too bad for a start,_ he finds himself thinking—and by the time Rin marches back, dragging Kakashi behind her by his ear, Obito’s long tuned out the sounds of their mostly one-sided argument.

After all, if he’s part of this venture, then he may as well do it to the best of his ability before Rin found a reason to introduce him to Tsunade-sensei. And with _that_ rather terrifying thought in mind, Obito takes out a pen and begins scribbling down his ideas—foremost of which are _alternative_ suggestions for tarot reading, and perhaps a few other prime positions where they can leave Kakashi’s naked body if it comes down to that.  
  


* * *

  
Although Rin immediately rejects any tent modifications that involve Kakashi’s naked body—which, Obito supposes, makes sense when he considers how he’d have to _see_ that particularly harrowing visual—the other designs more or less get the go-ahead from her. He’s not sure how, and he probably doesn’t _want_ to know how either, but Kakashi’s the one who takes care of purchasing them and they arrive a day before the fundraising event starts. It’s still late, because it wouldn’t be Kakashi if it _wasn’t_, but the fact that they’d gotten there at _all?_

“I knew I could count on you, Kakashi!” Rin brightly chirps, and Obito very carefully doesn’t look away from the table he’s arranging inside.

They’d decided on offering a range of services in the end, from selling a selection of herbal remedies Obito had whipped up over the past week to offering crystal-scrying sessions. “What? I’ve done it for countless other people before!” Rin had exclaimed, when Obito had tried to tell Kakashi that he’d given up on _any_ sort of scrying—but, really, _why_ was it even a surprise that she was an _actual_ witch?

Obito had wisely kept that thought to himself—unlike Kakashi, who’d limped into college the next day with an eyepatch that’d made _more_ idiot freshmen giggle over his _dashing appearance_. _Serves him right for being such a moron anyway,_ he’d thought vindictively at the time—

But for all that ironing out the details of their volunteering had been an arduous and treacherous path, Obito had to admit that… well, it’d actually been pretty _fun_. It had even been, dare he say, _peaceful_ to return to the practices he’d neglected once he’d turned his back on most of his relatives—and with all the proceeds going towards causes that Obito actually _supported_, it wasn’t even as though he was solely doing this for his own pleasure.

He’s not going to _thank_ Rin for signing him up though, not when he had marking he’d been putting off in favour of contributing his efforts to this, but…

“How’s everything going, Obito?” Rin asks, sweeping the beaded curtain aside to enter the tent, and Obito looks up to give her a smile and a nod.

He’ll never fully embrace the Wiccan lifestyle again, not after everything that granduncle Madara had tried to put him through, but… Obito can enjoy this, at least. He can help a few people around campus with the knowledge he’d relearned after all of Madara’s perverse teachings, remember the magic of Halloween before everything had soured for him—

And if he lingers just a little longer in the tent than he should, running his fingers over the tablecloth and bringing herbal packets to his nose every now and again, then at least Rin isn’t rude enough to point it out.  
  


* * *

  
“Is this the place Gai-sensei’s eternal rival recommended to us?” an exuberant voice exclaims beyond the beaded curtain. “Yosh! I shall get my fortune read and be a step closer towards my goal of wooing the fair and youthful—urk!”

“Oh my _god_, could you _not_ be so embarrassing?” Obito hears next—and when he peeks through the curtains, he’s just in time to see a girl bring her fist down on a small Gai-clone’s head. “There’s an _actual_ fortune-teller in there who’s probably actually communicated with spirits—why would you even want to ask about your compatibility with Sakura-san when she’s _very clearly told you_ that she’s _not_ going to return your feelings?”

“Giving up wouldn’t be youthful!” is mini-Gai’s response to that—but then Obito’s scrambling to regain his composure as mini-Gai and his long-suffering companion head towards the tent.

But it’s only when they sweep the curtain aside and enter that Obito sees a _third_ person with them—and when pale lavender eyes turn to coolly observe him, Obito’s already getting over his shock at a Hyuuga in the company of non-Hyuuga individuals.

“How may I help you today?” Obito asks over a whispered _Obito-sensei knows **magic**?_ and a hissed _of course he does, don’t you know what his last name is?_ “Nohara-san is currently out on her lunch break,” he continues in a slightly more stilted voice, smile stiff on his face, “but you may look through our selection of herbs, oils or incenses if that interests you.”

“Wait, so there _isn’t_ any fortune-telling going on right now?” the sole girl of their group asks. “Well, I guess it would’ve been cool to ask Nohara-san questions,” she continues with a surprisingly casual shrug, “but we can always see if we can come back later, right?”

“Right,” Obito replies, shifting in case any of the trio wanted to look at his selection of Wiccan items—

Except the Hyuuga’s frowning at him and saying, “I was led to believe that the Uchiha were trained in the art of scrying.”

And even before the girl glances to him, eyes brightening as she opens her mouth, Obito’s holding up a hand and sighing out, “I _am_, but I no longer practice it anymore.”

The girl looks decidedly crestfallen at that—but it’s the Hyuuga that steps forward and says, “Do the Wiccan not believe in exercising their powers for good?” Even when the girl hisses out a mortified _Neji, **stop** it,_ the Hyuuga—Neji, presumably—forges on with a cool, “Both Lee and Tenten have been looking forward to having their fortunes told, foolish as I think it is—”

“Neji, for the love of God, stop being so _rude_—”

“—but we will be going on a field trip tomorrow,” Neji finishes off, gaze never wavering from Obito’s, “and this is our only break before evening falls.”

He doesn’t quite say please—in fact, Obito’s probably _never_ heard a single Uchiha or Hyuuga even try to _mouth_ the words outside of himself—but his stance isn’t as stiff as it once was, though he never once looks away from Obito. There’s honest-to-goodness _tears_ shining in mini-Gai’s—Lee’s?—eyes as he launches himself at Neji, babbling about friendship and the springtime of youth, and there’s even a little _blush_ on possibly-Tenten’s face…

But it’s the way her gaze lingers on the crystals adorning the tent’s interior, moments before she pulls both boys by the arms and declares that they’ll be back if Nohara-san’s still around, that convinces Obito to call out, “Wait.

“I can’t offer you a discount when we’re doing this for charity,” he continues, unconsciously turning away from the glimmers of hope in their eyes, “but if you don’t mind having your fortunes told by someone years out of practice—”

“Thank you so much, Obito-sensei!” Tenten exclaims, and only a quick side-step saves him from an unexpected hug—though it doesn’t save him from Lee’s crying tackle-hug, which almost knocks all the candles to the floor.  
  


* * *

  
There’d be a selection of incense that Obito could’ve used, all of which would’ve been fitting for the situation—but in the end, he’d settled for something of his own making, if only to further settle his nerves. As cedar with a subtle undertone of chamomile wafted from the sticks arranged around the round table, he gestured to the chairs on the other ‘side’ and sat in his own, drawing the crystal ball closer to him in the process.

“As Hyuuga-san had so helpfully pointed out earlier,” Obito begins, aiming a faintly wry smile at Neji, “the Wicca can only exercise their powers for good, so please keep that in mind when asking your questions.”

“What sort of questions can we ask, then?” Tenten sensibly asks, taking a seat alongside Lee. There’s a moment when she looks to Neji and jerks her head at the remaining chair—but when he shakes his head and turns to head out the inner section of the tent, she only huffs before turning back to Obito and adding, “I mean, I’d assumed you’d give a generic overview of our fortune, but…”

“Nohara-san offers conventional fortune-telling, that’s correct,” Obito replies, carefully averting his gaze from both Lee and Tenten as he runs a finger along the crystal ball’s base, “but each practitioner of magic has their own strengths and weaknesses, and I am better-suited to a more focused approach.

“As for the questions you may ask…” Obito glances up from the crystal ball and looks between the two seated opposite him, carefully considering their expressions as they look back at him. “You have three questions apiece,” he finally says, raising a finger for each condition he lists off, “and they can’t be too far into the future. It’s also best if they’re not too specific either—but with that being said, please don’t make them too generalized—”

“So if Lee were to ask about his chances with Sakura-chan,” Tenten interjects, “he can’t ask whether she’d ever fall in love with him, or what his chances of wooing her would be if he said specific words to her?”

“Something like that,” Obito replies with a slight shrug, “but it’s mostly a case of trial and error. I’ll give you an answer if I can, but…”

“Yosh! I will ponder hard over my three questions and make them most meaningful!” Lee exclaims, pumping his fist into the air and almost knocking the entire table over.

But even as Tenten scolds him with a vigorous ear-boxing—it’s so reminiscent of his younger days that Obito doesn’t even realize he’s laughing aloud until they’re both staring at him. “We’re sorry about our behaviour, Obito-sensei!” Tenten hurriedly rushes to apologize, but he only raises a hand and does his best to collect himself again.

“No, it’s just…” Obito hiccups, wipes a stray tear from the corner of his eye and shakes his head. “Well, I’m glad to see that Lee-san is so enthused about this. If, of course, you’d both like your privacy when asking your questions…”

“I have nothing to hide from my most youthful friend!” Lee says with a beaming grin. “Anything I ask of you would be immediately shared with Tenten-san and Neji-san, Obito-sensei, so I have no need for secrecy or a private session.”

“And I guess you have your own break soon, once Nohara-sensei comes back.” When Obito looks at Tenten with an arched brow, she only shrugs her shoulders and pragmatically adds, “It’s like Lee-san said anyway—but if it’s easier for you to scry in a one-on-one session, then I’m happy to wait.”

There’s a moment when Obito glances between them, thumb absentmindedly rubbing at the base of the crystal ball, but…

“Fire away then,” he murmurs, breathing in the sweet woodsy scent of the incense, and gazes into the crystal ball so that the fortune-telling session can commence.  
  


* * *

  
“I know my break was meant to end earlier,” Kakashi begins, sweeping the curtain aside with a tear in the corner of his eye, “but I saw a black cat cross my path, and you know how they’re an ill omen—”

“You’re not even _Christian,_” Obito spits out, hand clenching spasmodically on a rather heavy-looking crystal ball—

But before he can decide upon whether it’d be too much effort to lob it at Kakashi’s head or not, Rin’s sniffing the air and exclaiming, “Did you light some of your incense, Obito?”

“Just cedar and chamomile,” Obito replies over Kakashi’s overexaggerated attempts at scenting the air too. “I thought it’d smell nice, so…”

“It’s not coming from this section though?” Rin hums, wandering around the tables of herbs and other Wiccan remedies as she takes periodic sniffs at the air. “It’s… Obito, why is it coming from my fortune-telling table?” she pipes up, frowning ever so lightly at the partition separating it from the rest of the tent’s wares.

“Maa, Obito, did _you_ take a break while _we_ were taking a break?” Kakashi asks, arching a brow at Obito with his usual infuriating casualness. “Tut tut, hiding yourself from all those young students when they’d benefit _so much_ from your expertise and your—”

“I am going to _curse your mouth shut_ and I’ll be doing _good_ for the world, Bakashi!” Obito hisses, lobbing the crystal ball at Kakashi’s head and watching it sail over his neat little duck—

But before he can snarl and peg something else at the moron, Rin’s popping her head out from behind the partition and asking, “You did a fortune-telling session for someone, didn’t you?

“Oh, don’t look at me like _that_—you didn’t even wipe the fingerprints off my crystal ball!” Rin huffs, when Obito pauses mid-swing to give her a nonplussed look. “And I mean, I don’t _mind_ that you did one anyway,” she adds, frowning at him until he relents and puts a bundle of incense sticks down, “but didn’t you say…”

“That I wouldn’t?” Obito finishes, but then he shrugs and mutters, “You’d just gone on your break and they really wanted one, so…”

“Aww, Obito, that’s very thoughtful of you! I’m sure you did wonderfully,” Rin replies with a beaming smile, coming over to give him a quick hug. “Thanks for holding the fort while I was out—you can leave the place to Kakashi and I now, alright?”

“Wait—you’re not going to make me do more readings?” Obito asks, when Rin draws back and only makes shooing gestures at him. “I mean,” he hastily adds at her quizzical expression, “I don’t _want_ to do any other readings, but the fact that I did one is—”

“Entirely your decision,” Kakashi smoothly interrupts, ducking to pick up the crystal ball and examine it for any flaws, “and not something we can push you into doing.

“You’ve done your part for this Halloween,” Kakashi adds with the faintest of eye-smiles—his only genuine one, and one that brings a slight flush to Obito’s cheeks, “so hurry along now! Go enjoy the rest of the stalls before we put you to work again.”

And though Rin cuffs Kakashi on the back of his head for being presumptuous, berating him in the tone of voice guaranteed to elicit guilt in him—there’s laughter in her eyes when Obito turns away from the two of them. He’ll never celebrate Halloween the same way as he once did when he was a child, and it’ll certainly never be his favourite holiday…

But as he stops by the Akimichi’s pop-up sweets stall for a snack, Obito can’t help remembering the awe in Lee-san’s and Tenten-san’s eyes as he’d answered their questions. _Maybe it’s not so bad to practice the old family ways every now and again,_ he thinks to himself as he munches on a candy apple, and wanders off to the sounds of chatter and battery-powered cackling.

“Hey, hey, Sakura-chan, what’s that you got there?” Naruto enthusiastically calls out, racing over to get a closer look at the object in her hand. “Is that a carved pumpkin or something? Looks like there might be a gift inside it,” he cheerfully adds—but before he can say anything more, there’s a pale arm dragging him out of Sakura’s personal space.

“Dead last, don’t be so obnoxious,” Sasuke scoffs, ignoring Sakura’s slightly breathless thanks in favour of scowling at Naruto instead. “The fact that you want to go trick-or-treating on _campus_ is already stupid enough—”

But as Sasuke and Naruto launch into their usual bickering, Sakura glances down into her carved pumpkin and stifles a smile at the little packets inside. They’re not anything as childish as candy and they’re certainly not anything she’d expected to find when she’d returned to her dorm room and saw the little carved pumpkin sitting at her door, but…

_These aloe pouches are nice,_ she thinks warmly, bending down to take a discreet whiff of them, _and Ino’s **totally** going to be jealous when she sees what I got as a treat._

There’s a rustle behind her and what sounds like muffled crying—but when Sakura whips around, startled from her appreciation of the gift, there’s nobody else around beyond Naruto and Sasuke. “Come _on_, guys, stop flirting and let’s _go_ before it gets dark already!” she yells at them.

(but as Sakura walks off, cuffing Naruto over the head when he tries to peer into her carved pumpkin _again_, Neji huffs in mild disgust and lets Tenten pass Lee a pack of tissues)

(_Obito-sensei’s guesswork isn’t too bad, I must admit,_ he thinks to himself—but Neji says no such thing to Lee, and he completely misses the way Tenten observes him as he lingers near them)

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/).


End file.
